The Ripple Effect
by R. A. Cunninghame
Summary: A little one-shot drabble that just happens to be my very first posting on FanFiction. Obvious Rumbelle, because that's the only reason I watch this show. Enjoy! Rated T, just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I am so excited to be putting up my very first story on . I hope to be writing a lot more in the near future. As for now, I shall post this: a little drabble I thought of while I was trying to get to sleep last night. Needless to say, I had to get up and write it, or else it was going to eat me alive...**

**This is dedicated to my fellow Marauders, and to Rumplestiltskin and Belle, whom I love more than any other fictional characters on OUAT. I pray they find their 'Happily Ever After' very soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time. The whole "ABC" thing should clue you in on that.**

* * *

><p><em>The Ripple Effect<em>

An accident.

It is purely by accident that he finds the teacup.

He knows where it is, oh yes, he knows where he's chosen to hide it, but it wasn't his fault. It was a simple mistake. Nevertheless, it still takes him by surprise when he opens the glass case in search of the silver polisher, only to have the offending object stare him straight in the face. Only an accident; it wasn't his fault.

_It wasn't his fault._

His legs suddenly can't support him anymore, and he stumbles into the closest armchair. He is shaking all over, but whether it's from anger or sadness, he does not know. All he can feel is pain. In his head, in his chest, in his heart...the pain is everywhere, its vice-like grip relentless as he takes deep breaths in a miserable attempt to steady himself.

It isn't enough. The dam begins to break.

This will not do. He hasn't shed a single tear for years, ever since...

It must go. It cannot exist anymore, not if all it causes him is pain. He stands, grabs the chipped cup, shrugs his suit jacket on, and makes his way out to his car. Tears still threaten to fall; he angrily shakes his head, eager now more than ever to finally be rid of his constant heartache—even though he knows it won't help. Nothing ever will.

He is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice the people-filled sidewalks of the town, nor where their attentions are directed. He doesn't notice Regina, standing in all her glory on the hospital steps, waving a flier with a runaway patient's picture plastered all over it. He doesn't even bother.

Finally, he pulls to the side of the road near the edge of the small town. His cane in one hand and the cup in the other, he limps towards the most secluded and private spot in Storybrooke—a small creek in a sheltered glade, resting just inside of the forest. Known by few and visited by none (save for himself), he knows it is the perfect place. He knows no one will find it there.

So he is quite stunned to see someone crouched down on the creek bank. A woman, to be more precise.

_With dark brown curls. _

He is frozen in place. He can only see a fraction of her features, but he knows. He could never forget. But it can't be, she is _dead_, long gone, never to smile that wonderful, beautiful smile at him again...

His footsteps make no noise as he treads closer. He stops mere feet away, still unable to think coherently. _She's alive_. She's here, she's alive, _she's alive_….

She sits on the bank, dipping her feet absentmindedly in the water, creating ripple after ripple as she watches them grow larger. Her lithe fingers stretch and flex in the soft grass beside her.

Finally, he finds his voice.

"You were right."

His quietly spoken words startle her. She whips her head around and stares at him, her eyes focusing on his face. She stands to face him at her full height, and for the first time in ages, he looks at his beloved.

She is thinner, paler. Her hair is much longer than he remembers it; the dark waves almost reach her waist. Her face, masked in surprise, curiosity, and a tad bit of fear, is slightly sunken—but her eyes are still vibrant. A brilliant, sparkling blue, full of innocence, full of light. They haven't dulled, haven't lost that shining lustre that always had the power to render him speechless. He is captured in their immense depths, and he is unable to breathe. She is still the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

"What?" Her question shocks him back into reality. He clears his throat, swallowing the thick knot of tears that has built up. Would she remember him?

"You were right," he repeats softly. "All I had left was an empty heart..." He trails off, unable to continue.

Her bright eyes suddenly catch on the little teacup he is carrying. He sees them widen in recognition. His heart skips a beat. Wordlessly, she reaches for it, taking it from him, tracing the edge where it had broken so many years ago.

"...And a chipped cup," she finishes in a whisper.

She raises her head to look at him. His cane is no longer at his side; Belle closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He holds her tightly, never wanting to release her ever again, murmuring softly in her ear as she cries.

He only realizes that a tear has finally slipped out when Belle wipes it away gently with her thumb, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"I love you," he whispers.

She smiles at him through her tears. "I know."

And when she leans in, he doesn't hesitate to do the same, pressing his lips to hers. This time, he won't refuse her, he won't let her go. She is finally safe in his arms and he makes a silent vow, a promise for both of them, to protect her always. No, this time, he is going to make sure he doesn't lose her.

Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review!**

**On another note, although my status does not label me as such, I am available to be a beta for anyone who would like my help. If you so seek my help, by all means, send me a PM, and I will happily look over your work.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
